


All That Matters

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: In some other life, maybe they’d have met in college.





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [relaxing with a book and beverage](https://imgur.com/PnnPKDc).

In some other life, maybe they’d have met in college. Or Cas would’ve needed his car fixed and come to the shop where Dean worked. Maybe in that life, Dean would be bringing Cas his hot chocolate in a suburban living room with a cheerful fireplace and a glittering Christmas tree as he read the latest treatise on beekeeping. But as he set the steaming mug down on the war room table next to the lore book Cas was translating, Dean didn’t think any of those lives would be any better. Cas was home, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
